Amy's wish
by 1234ouch
Summary: The story takes place when Amy grabs hold of the Rings of Acorns. She will have to face many tests to achieve her goal.
1. Amy's wish

I do not own any SEGA characters.

Amy had just stolen the Ring of Acorns, after Sally refused her proposal to become a freedom fighter a week ago

. "Humph! I don't care if Sally says no to me, I'll become a freedom fighter and be with Sonic whether she likes it or not!" said the eight year old rascal clenching her right hand.

Amy ran towards the forest away from humanity to give her some time to make her wish before Sonic and his team could make it in time. Amy had carelessly entered deep inside the forest; the thick trees covering the blue skies. Amy now had a hard time seeing; she started getting spooked by weird bushes shaking; still Amy was determined to make her wish before it was too late. Walking furthermore, Amy had stumbled into an enchanted-like lake glistening from the open sky, in awe, Amy walks towards the lake, she kneels down and slowly looks at her reflection.

"Well Amy, I guess this is good bye, no more eight year old girl always ending up in trouble but a freedom fighter ready to kick butt," Amy said eagerly. "But" Amy pondered herself. "If I do become a freedom fighter would I still look the same? Will I grow up? What if they still think I'm immature after I grow up…? Forget it I'll just wish to make Sonic mine," Amy grinned evilly at herself. She paused, shaken after seeing her evil side. "So...so…so" said the stammered Amy. "This is what I become…, a girl madly in love with Sonic… that I would anything to have him even steal his heart without him knowing," Amy started dismissing herself from her reflection. "It's not fair, I love Sonic so much, why does she get to keep him all to herself?!" cried Amy.

Amy started huddling herself holding the pink chaos emerald in front of her. "I need to grow up and I need to leave Sonic …even if I would love no one else," said the crying Amy.

Meanwhile at Mobotropolis …

"Alright guys, we need to find Amy before she makes a wish she might regret," said Sonic.

The team started huddling together. "Bunnie and Antoine go west, Knuckles and Julie-Su search east, Espio and Vector search south, Tails and Charmy search around the city and at Amy's house, Sonic and I will head towards the forest," said Sally.

Sonic placed his hands in the middle, everyone did the same. "For Amy's sake and for the people of Mobius," said Sally. "Alright guys, let's do it to it," said Sonic. And just like that everyone scattered, searching for Amy.

Back with Amy…

Amy was now feeling drowsy looking at the pink chaos emerald and then thought of her family, their ruined kingdom, her people, "I can't show my weakness to those who precious to me at this age." Amy tried to stand up, but ended up wobbling trying to control her posture from all her pain inside, Sonic's love of Sally, her family, Little Planet, her people, her kingdom. "I wish I can grow up to be the Amy I always wanted to be, have all the traits that mama and papa would be proud of, redeem my people, my kingdom, my rightful place as princess," said the tearful Amy Rose.

"There she is Sonic!" yelled Sally. "Noo Amyy doon't!" yelled Sonic.

"Sonic" said the empathic Amy.


	2. Realization

I do not own any SEGA characters.

The pink chaos emerald starts to react rising from the sky. The emerald beams down at Amy making her float unconscious.

Meanwhile …

All of Sonic's team and the villagers have notice a bright beam near the forest. The freedom fighter responded quickly and alerted the villagers to stay inside their homes and stay calm.

Meanwhile…

Sonic tries to tug Amy away from the light but…

"Wooooooooooooosh!" a combination of powerful wind and bright light knocks out Sonic and Sally.

The blast was now reaching the city of Mobotropolis. The freedom fighters watched in terror as they said in unison,

"Oh"

"no"

"we're"

"too"

"late."

Everyone blacks out.

"Noooo!" yelled the terrified Amy. "Huh? Where? Where am I?" said the frightened eight year old.

She is not at the forest anymore but in her own solitary state of mind.

"Amy," echoed a voice. Amy shrieked eyeing all over the place. "Who's there, show yourself!" cried Amy. "Do not be afraid Amy Rose," echoed the voice again.

"Well if you show yourself than maybe I won't have to be afra… 'Hey!' I am not afraid! You just startled me that's all!" said the irritated eight year old.

The voice chuckled as it appeared before Amy's eyes. You sure are rebunshes Rosy the Rascal," said a 14 year old Amy Rose covered in a overall white robe.

Eight year old Amy Rose was shocked, "Are you supposed to be me?"

"Yes, Amy I am you, the good parts though," winked the 14 year old.

"Heey!" said the angry eight year old.

"Relaxed Amy I'm only the traits you wanted to complete you. But in order for your wish to come true I have to open up your mind to the world around you." said the 14 year old.

"What do you mean the world around me?" said the confused eight year old.

"You need to have the mind set of a fourteen year old if you are going to function properly with your new body."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" said the frustrated eight year old. "How will I be able to do that, it's not like your going to teach me here in this kind if twilight zone for seven years," pointed out the eight year old.

"Amy, Amy, Amy," tsked the fourteen year old.

"In this world there are no rules, no time, you will know everything soon enough," said the serene Amy.

"What about Sonic, I can't have him worry about me, what if he forgets about me? What if marries Sally before I change his mind!?" said the anxious Amy.

"That's enough out of you!" said the stern fourteen year old cutting her off.

With a wave of her hand, the two Amys were at a beach-like area.

"Why are we at a beach?" asked the eight year old.

Before the fourteen year old Amy can speak.

"Hey! There goes Sonic!" yelled the eight old. "Humph! And Sally," said the eight year old mockingly. "Why is she holding hands with my Sonic!" yelled the eight year old "That should be me over there holding his hand!"

"Amy! He is not a toy!" said the scolding fourteen year old. "You should also consider his feeling too when he as well is in love with Sally."

Eight year old Amy look away from the scene. "I know," said the sadden eight year old. "I love him so much… I said to myself that I would leave him alone…, but it hurts so much," said the tearful eight year old.

"Amy," said the sympathetic fourteen year old.

"Yea," said the eight year old looking down at her sneaker still tearful.

"Congratulations Amy, you completed your first test," said the cheerful fourteen year old.

"What test?" said the confused eight year old.

"Realization," said the content fourteen year old.

"You have realized that you can't always have it your way, and yes it hurts, but there will be new adventures, new romances, and even a twist heading your way," said the cheerful fourteen year old.

Eight year old Amy jolted up from goosebumps, "You mean I actually get over Sonic!" said the shocked Amy.

Fourteen year old Amy Rose nodded happily at her. Eight year old Amy Rose was now excited and anxious to become the new Amy Rose.

"Now onto the next test," said the content fourteen year Amy Rose.


	3. leadership

"Yes Maam!" said little Amy Rose.

"Come on! Let's take a walk down the beach," said the fourteen year old.

"O.k."

"Now Amy, your next step is to become a leader. To become a leader you have to lead others who are in need of help. You have to analyze the problems of others and find a solution to help them overcome it," said the fourteen year old.

"How do I do that?" asked little Amy.

"HELP!"

"HELP!"

"Somebody, please help me!" cried a drowning white bunny.

The Fourteen year old Amy Rose and little Amy nodded at each other and headed straight toward the sound of its voice. "There she is! In the water!" yelled little Amy. "She's surrounded by a shark," analyzed the fourteen year old Rose.

"What should we do?"

But before the fourteen year old could respond Sonic was already at the sight with Sally by his side.

"Great! 'exhaling' Sonic will rescue her!" said the running little Amy Rose.

"Don't count on it just yet," said the fourteen year old.

"Sonic run as fast as you can before the shark attacks her," said Sally worriedly.

Just as Sonic was half way towards the girl a fish pops out the water hitting his face, immediately Sonic looses his grip and starts to drown too. Luckily Sonic manage to distract the shark from the girl but now the shark was heading straight towards him.

The two Amys reached the scene of the event while Sally tried to contact for help.

"Oh no were too late!" said little Amy Rose worriedly. "What should we do?"

"Here Amy use this," handed out the fourteen year old.

"Why are you giving me this hammer?"

"There's not much time Amy, use all your strength and thrust the hammer at the shark."

Amy was panicking and worried that she might miss her target, but saw Sonic struggling to swim away from the shark; the shark started opening his mouth right away. Rosy the Rascal was now fired up, she refused to let Sonic die in her eyes. She concentrated hardly on her target and with a powerful thrust hit the shark straight in his face.

Immediately the shark's body flips backwards (its died). "Sally!" commanded little Amy.

"Use Nicole to alert an ambulance."

"Right on it," said Sally bewildered by Amy's actions.

Amy yelled at the lifeguard to get his scared ass off his feet and save Sonic and the girl.

"If you don't save them in five minutes, I'll see to it that you never become a life guard ever again!" yelled Amy.

The purple Hippo responded immediately jolting straight towards the white bunny and Sonic. The lifeguard placed them gently on the ground.

The ambulances have arrived in no time placing Sonic and the white bunny in a strolling table.

"Sally," called out Sonic.

"Sonic! I'm right here," hurried Sally.

Little Amy Rose looked away from them, sadden by the scene. She looked at the fourteen year old and realized something, "Hey!" yelled little Rosy, "Why didn't you helped out!?" tugging roughly at the fourteen year old.

Amy Rose had to compose herself before she could respond. "You alone must develop my traits to function properly in your world Amy," said the fourteen year old.

Meanwhile

"Thank you Sally for saving my life," said Sonic holding Sally's hands. Sally looked down at him sympathetically. "Don't thank me Sonic, thank Amy she was the one that save both you and the girl's life."

Sonic's eyes widen, "She did? How!?"

"Because she loves you Sonic," smiled Sally.

Sonic sat up from his table and let Sally know he was going to thank Amy. Sally nodded. Sonic ran towards little Amy catching up to her.

"Ammyy," called out Sonic.

"I think you should turn around Amy," said the content fourteen year old.

Little Amy Rose turned around smiling at him.

"Thanks Amy for saving the day, can I ever make it up," grinned Sonic.

Amy gasped in joy and immediately responded with a yes. She starts jumping on top of him. Sonic chuckled placing Amy in a piggy back position. Sally catched up to them thanking Amy for saving the day. "How about I'll leave you two love birds together, have fun guys, I'll see yah later," said Sally appreciative.

"Thank you Sally!" said Amy cheerfully.

It was going all so well for little Amy Rose but the moment didn't last long. Soon Sonic, Sally, and everyone else faded before little Amy's eyes. It was now only the fourteen year old Amy Rose and little Amy at the beach.

"Hey what happened, where's Sonic!?" said the upset little hedgehog.

"Amy, you do know it was just an illusion to test you on your leadership skills?" said the fourteen year old.

"But you could have had at least waited until me and Sonic had our fun," muttered Amy.

The fourteen year old responded with a sigh.

"Did I pass the test though!" said Amy eagerly.

"Yes you did, and you did excellent," said the content fourteen year old.

What's next now!" said the eager Amy Rose.


End file.
